


The Mute

by SugarsnapCaely



Series: Ego Origins [3]
Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Heartwarming, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsnapCaely/pseuds/SugarsnapCaely
Summary: Everyone's favorite dapper boy is here. Yet, how did he begin, and where did he come from? How did he get here?





	The Mute

**Author's Note:**

> This story is temporarily being posted out of order so this one's placing will eventually change.

I am not entirely sure on how to start this. I suppose most would begin with their birthplace, and while I guess it would be fairly normal, there’s something that’s a tad off. You see, I was not exactly born in this...era.

Let me explain.

I was born in Reading, Britain and was born to two parents which became one. I believe my mother became ill once...she never recovered. I believe I was merely four. I can’t be certain, my memory is a bit fuzzy.

Anywho, where the confusion comes in -- and I am not talking malarky here -- is that I’m from the 1920’s. You see, I was born in 1900. 

 

I grew up in a home that was pretty regular, for me at least. I preferred going out though. As a young troublemaker, I loved going about town to see all sorts of people. I was very interested in them.

I always loved dancing for them, making them smile. I was a regular Oliver Twist I was, and I earned a surprising amount of clams sometimes too. I remember how I always ran off to the soda shop and bought as much candy as I could with it afterwards.

For a time after my mother passed, making other people smile was about the only thing that could put a spring in my step.

 

I did well in school…I made friends despite the fact I didn’t really talk. They always stood up for me when I was getting razzed. I wish I could see them again…

I remember how I loved stopping to see pictures when I got older too. I always loved seeing the cartoons. They were my favorite and made me laugh a lot. And it wasn’t just the cartoons that I loved, I also loved the pictures. I was especially fond of comedy. Sometimes it was the only thing keeping people happy during those times. The war I mean. I was only thirteen when it began... 

When my dad had to go and fight I was sent to my aunt’s place in London. My older cousin and uncle were off in the war too. I…I thought it would be safer.

I remember seeing the Zeppelins…we would hide in the basement. Everything wa shaking…and it was so loud. I had never been so scared in my life…

But…I…I heard it was much worse…later…in the  _ second _ war…

And…and when my uncle got back…he said my-my cousin died…

When my dad got home he was never quite the same…

I wondered why my uncle’s foot was gone. I didn't pay it too much mind, I was just happy everything was over. Then I saw the picture…there…there were…

_ Oh god _ …there were  _ holes _ …i-i-in his  _ feet _ !

 

S…sorry…where was I…

 

My…my favorite comedy films had to be from Charlie. Golly he was funny! He was a darb actor! I honestly wanted to be one too. So I practiced, I observed movies and I found a mentor once.

After that I moved to London to try and become an actor. I landed a few minor background roles and I didn’t really care too much that I never got a major part. I was just happy that I was in anything at all.

It was sad though, as I got older we started making less films. Hollywood over in America was making all the films and there were times I wanted to move over there just like Charlie did. I never got the chance.

When I wasn't acting I was working at the local bar or library. It was getting harder to keep earning money sometimes. Either way, I liked both of my jobs. I met lots of swell chaps! 

 

Well, I've certainly talked an earful about my past. I bet you're still thinkin’ how I ended up here in the 21st century. 

Ya see, I’d say it all started one day at work. I was at the bar one evening, serving giggle water as usual. It was all going fine until this one fella—he was mighty drunk—came up and tried to steal some of the alcohol. I told him to buzz off and he did not take it very well. He landed a few hits. Golly did it hurt but I was alright. Thankfully someone else managed to kick him out, but I had lost my pocket watch in the scuffle.

I’m willing to bet he stole it. Good thing I found another one…

* * *

 

Jameson Jackson finished wiping down the counter of the bar. He put his hands on his hips as he admired his handiwork. He quickly double checked everything, making sure everything was where it was supposed to be before heading to the door. He used the key to lock up the tavern and stuffed back in his pocket.

It was a pleasant, sort of chilly evening and he shivered. As he walked down the street towards home he took note of his surroundings. Despite passing them many, many times it always made him smile.

He passed under the branches of a tree and touched one of the tiny leaves. Summer was just around the corner and he couldn’t wait to see what the season held this year. Maybe he could go out and dance again. It would be a good way to make a little extra money, and he really needed to get a new pocket watch.

He turned a corner and saw the park across the street. He smiled as the moon reflected against the grass. Wait. He stopped walking and looked across the street again. Sure enough, he saw something shining on the ground. 

Curious, he crossed over to the twinkling object. He bent down, kneeling before a pocket watch.

The watch was a gold color and had tiny, swirl-like engravings. He did not notice, but it appeared to be smoking and there were small, dying flames burning in the grass.

He smiled. It looked like today was his lucky day.

He reached out his hand to pick up the object. The second he had the watch in his grasp his vision went black.

* * *

 

His body ached. He didn’t know where he was. For a moment it had felt like he was falling, something sharp scraping his skin, before the wind was knocked out of him.

He did his best to open his eyes but they were cloudy. He was surrounded by blurry, tall shapes.

He wasn’t even fully aware of his movement, only that something told him he should get up.

Home. He had to go home.

He had the vague feeling of standing up and he began to walk. 

He saw light and walked towards it.

His vision was going dark. His legs did not want to work. His world went black once more.

* * *

 

“Dr. Schneeplestein to the ER please.”

Henrik jogged to his destination. He had been working a late shift lately because someone had gotten sick. He did not mind though, it gave him more of a chance to help other people. Speaking of which, this was one of those times.

He rounded the corner to the Emergency Room and saw a stretcher.

“Vhat does it look like?” he asked his co-workers.

“Multiple lacerations on his arms and torso, and a particularly nasty one on his back. There also appear to be multiple burns. It’s hard to tell but it appears his throat may have been damaged. He is un-conscience and losing blood. The ambulance team managed to patch up the smaller wounds but he still needs treatment.”

Henrik nodded, following the stretcher into the ER. He donned his mask and gloves as they laid the man on the table.

He stopped as he saw their face. ‘ _ Oh dear _ ,  _ vee have anozer one… _ ’ He thought. He pushed it to the side as he began to work; it was something they could worry about later.

* * *

 

Henrik opened the door, leading Jack, Marvin, Chase, and Jackie inside. “He’s in here.”

“I still can’t believe you managed to get us in here. Didn’t you say he was a John Doe?” Chase said as he sat in a chair.

“I cannot believe it eizer, but I’m very lucky I managed to pull a few strings. Also yes, we cannot identify him yet. I said I vould ask him vhen he voke up, but he’s been out for a vhile.”

“I just hope I don’t scare him when he wakes up. I know you guys have your disguises but I’m stuck like this.” Jack said, sitting in the corner.

Jackie sat down next to him, “Don’t you worry. Everything’s gonna be fine, you’ll see.”

“Yep,” Marvin added, “we’ll be sure to give him a good explanation.”

Jack raised an eyebrow, “Dude, we  _ still _ don’t know why this has happened.”

Marvin sat down as well, “Yeah…Well, we can at least help him calm down.”

Henrik closed the door, “Agreed. All vee need is for everyone to stay calm.”

James stirred, causing the others to snap to attention as he sat up in the bed. He blinked his eyes, trying to get his bearings. Where was he? What happened? As his vision came to he saw all the people around him and jumped.

“Oh good, you're avake. How are you feeling?” Henrik asked.

James was about to answer but there was a strange beeping noise next to him, and he turned, curious. Something was stuck in his arm and he panicked.

“No no, it's ok. It's alright. You are in a hospital.” Henrik assured him.

Once James had calmed down a moment, he turned to them. “ **_W-where am I? What…what happened?_ ** ”

Everyone in the room gaped at the speech bubble above his head.

“Well, that's different.” Marvin stated, breaking the silence.

James tilted his head, confused, before looking up himself. He had no idea how that had gotten there or where it had come from. Who were these people?

“Now, I know you have questions so to answer zee first one, you are in Brighton, England in a hospital.”

James nodded, he had heard of that town before. Wait, why was he here in the first place?  _ What happened _ ?

“To answer your second question,” Henrik continued, sitting in the chair next to James, “according to zee ambulance team, zee person who found you said you had come stumbling out of zee forest vis various vounds on your body and no shirt on before collapsing on zee ozer side of zee street.

“Sankfully, zey called an ambulance and zey rushed you here. Zey managed to patch up some of zee smaller cuts and burns but zee ozer doctahs and I had to do zee rest. You had no ID on you. Nosing but zat pocket vatch and your pants.” He motioned to the side table where the watch lay.

James looked at the watch. The last thing he remembered was picking it up and now he was here. He looked back at Henrik, still confused, “ **_How did I get in the woods?_ ** ”

“Vell, of zat vee are not sure but a team trying to figure out vhat happened came back and told us zat you seemed to have fallen from a tree and zat is vhy you have some of zee cuts. To me zough, it does not seem right.”

Now that James thought about it he  _ had _ fallen. He looked down at the bandages on his body. He was a wreck but at least he was safe. Something still bothered him and he looked at the strange thing in his arm and the people in the room. “ **_I still don’t understand. Who are you? What is_ ** **this thing?** **_What’s going on_ ** **?** ”

Henrik scooted a bit closer, clearing his throat, “Yes, I believe introductions are in order. My name is Henrik Von Schneeplestein. Zat,” he pointed at the thing, “is an IV. It helps heal you.”

James nodded, he still wasn’t sure what that was but he did not want to be rude and interrupt.

Chase waved on the other side of him, “Hey...I’m Chase Brody. Nice to meet you.” Chase held out his fist and James stared at it. Reluctantly, he took the fist in the palm of his hand and shook it.

Marvin burst out laughing and Jackie elbowed his leg.

“Right, sorry, sorry. I’m Marvin Hayes. AKA Marvin the Magnificent!”

Jackie waved his hand in a saluting gesture, “I’m Jackie Wayne.”

James gave a timid smile as he waved back. Foolish, that’s what he looked like. Foolish.

With a sigh Jack finally decided to stand up from his corner. This whole ordeal had to come up eventually. “Hello there, umm…” He cut himself short as he saw the exclamation point above James’s head. He ran his hands through his hair. God, he still wasn't used to any of this. And he doubted he ever would be.

He cleared his throat before continuing, “Now, I know this doesn't make any sense. Trust me, I know. But you are not crazy. We don't know much but we can try to explain anyways. 

To continue on names, my name is Sean McLoughlin. Most people call me Jack though.” He rubbed the back of his head as he sat down. “If you have any questions just…just ask.”

Question mark after question mark appeared above James’s head. He had no idea how to process any of this. They had answered his questions but rather than answer them it only brought up more. 

There was a sudden beeping noise coming from Chase’s pocket and James jumped, his eyes snapping towards the sound. Chase pulled out a strange rectangular object that glowed. He pointed at it, an exclamation point and a question mark popping above his head.

Chase raised an eyebrow, “What’s wrong? It's just my phone.”

_ That _ was  _ not _ a phone. He shook his head before looking around the room again. His ears picked up on the constant beep next to him and he gestured wildly at it, “ **_What is_ ** **this** **_thing?_ ** ”

There was a pause, and the others looked at each other. They were all concerned as they started to put the pieces together.

Henrik leaned forward in his chair, “Zat is a heart monitor. I don't believe vee got to hear your name. Truthfully, no one knows who you are. You had no ID. If you can, vould you mind filling us in?”

Biting his lip, James sighed, “ **_My…my name is Jameson Jackson. I am from Reading. I was born on the 31st of October, 1900._ ** ”

For the second time that night they were all in shock. Tonight was far more surprising than they had expected it to be. And they had seen or done some odd and impossible things.

“N…nineteen hundred?” Henrik finally began.

James nodded his head slowly. He had a feeling he had said the wrong thing and he slouched.

“Dude…” Chase gave a half chuckle, “It’s 2017.”

_ What _ ? He…how…but he had. The beeping next to James quickened alongside his breathing. He couldn't understand. He jumped at the feeling of a hand on his arm, wincing at the pain.

Chase drew his hand back, “Sorry! I’m sorry if we’re scaring you, but…I mean…it's the truth.”

James looked around the room, watching everyone give some form of agreement. He put his head in his hands. He needed time to think all of this through. Golly, what was he gonna do? How was he going to get back home? Could he even get back in the first place? He was overwhelmed.

Jack felt an impulse to comfort James and walked over to the bed. At first he wanted to give him a hug but he saw the bandages on his body and decided against it. Giving a sigh, he gave his free right hand a squeeze. “It's alright. We’ll figure things out. You are not alone.”

James lifted his hands away from his face, sniffling as he wiped the tears from his eyes. He looked up at Jack and felt a warmth push some of the confusion away.

“There’s more we will have to tell you, but I can see you have enough to deal with already. Besides, it can wait.” He gave James’s hand one more squeeze. “Come on guys,” Jack said, tilting his head to the door, “we should let him rest.”

The others got up, saying goodbye as they walked to the door.

“You guys go on home,” Henrik said, “I have to finish my shift. Plus, someone should stay here to keep him company.”

“Alright,” Jack said, “We’ll see you later Henrik.” With that they left the room.

Henrik stood up from the chair, “I have to go take care of some sings, but Jack is right: you need rest. I vill be back to check on you later but if you need anysing press zat button, alright?”

James looked where he indicated and nodded.

“Good.” Henrik walked over to the door and opened it, “Sleep vell Jameson, everysing vill be alright.”

James lied down, questions continuing to float in his mind, yet he felt that warmth return as he closed his eyes: everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone, I bring you the next installment of the Ego Origins stories. Well…kind of. You see, I am writing this out of order. The reason? Well…we’ll get to that later… ;) As always, let me know what you think and I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
